


arena stickball

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [245]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Alternia, Arena Stickball, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, hiveswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Mallek couldn’t be more proud of Xefros.





	arena stickball

The clock rang, the match had ended. The entire arena was filled with adrenaline as the last part of the match played out, and then, Xefros as the pusher, helped score the last point, causing them to win.

Mallek immediately flew up in his chair, cheering. Since he was a cerulean, he had gotten a pretty good place in the front, so he could see his matesprit play. And as the signal ended the match, the drones began to fly in to cull the supporters of the losing them that were olive and under, as well as the entire opposing team unless they were cerulean or higher (sucks to be teal or lower). The excited screams from the winning supporters and the now hunted parts of the audience mixed into one, and Mallek immediately jumped out of his seat, running towards the stage.

Xefros looked so happy as he stood there, bruises all over his body, along with countless cuts with burgundy blood running out of them, his shorts were also on fire. Aka the standard of a pusher during arena stickball. The other pusher of the team had been culled halfway through the game by an indigo, which had made his position way harder, but he had managed.

He was so proud of him.

He embraced him, giving him a long hug, and then a quick kiss on the lips, he saw how his ears flipped upwards in happiness.

“Hey Xef, that game was great! You were amazing.”

He saw his gray skin flush a deep rust, and Mallek himself was sure that he was covered in a cerulean one. After all, he was near Xefros, the best matesprit ever, who had just won yet another game. He was so good at this sport, Mallek was at every game (which also would grant Xefros immunity from the culling drones incase his team actually lost, since he would be accompanied by a cerulean, and accidentally harming a troll with that blood color and higher is forbidden unless they attacked the drone first).

“Thanks Mallek, it was so nice of you to show up.”

“Of course I showed up. I’m flushed for you after all. Now, let’s go get some grub. Do you want a grub burger or a grub steak? You choose, it’s your victory after all, and it’s on me.”

“A burger with fries seems nice. With a grub shake.”

“It’s a date, now, let’s get out of here before the drones stain us with blood.”


End file.
